Forum:Other types of fanfiction?
"Is it permitted to create pages on STEU about fan fiction that is not based on or placed in the canon Trek universe? By this I mean fan fiction like slash, ubers, lists of fan videos and fan art about these subjects. Its nowhere to be found on STEU. So I would really like to know this because if the consensus is that it does not belong on STEU I would like to begin a new Wiki containing fan fiction of the types I mentioned above. Questions, comments or even volunteers for help with this new possible Wiki are all very appreciated. Sincerely Marjolijn" ::I'm a little confused, do you mean Star Trek Slash fiction? Or Slash Fiction without Star Trek, as in "It was a dark and stormy night, Jason stalked his prey..."? If it is the latter, then you are correct, it doesn't belong here, but if it is "It was a dark and stormy night and Jason Stalked James Kirk." then it does belong here. I hope that made sense, it's really early on a Monday morning for me... :D Aabh 22:39, 8 July 2007 (UTC) If it is slash as in Kirk/Spock, Kira/Dax, ect. then this would not be the place for it as that is more "serious" and less "base" or "carnal" in nature. I hope that helps.--Logan MacLeod 23:45, 8 July 2007 (UTC) :"In response to the comments you have given. Yes, I do mean Star Trek Slash Fiction and other types of fan fiction that involve Star Trek. And Yes, some of the stories I am referring to are rated R and Nc-17, though not all. But I do not mean to start creating pages about stories that are PWP (Porn Without Plot or more commonly known as Plot? What Plot?) stories. There are fan fiction stories that do involve a certain amount scenes of a more graphic nature that are excellent stories. I will only write about stories where the graphic material in it is important for the story and not meant in a derogatory manner. I will be sure to add disclaimers and the proper parental advisory warnings. But I do hope I will be allowed to mention certain fan fiction stories despite their adult content, because stories like Gina L. Dartt's Just Between series and its sequel Millenium and stories like Lisa Countryman's She Who Hesitates is Lost and many more are such great pieces of writing. They are certainly worth mentioning. 14.37, 9 juli 2007 Marjolijn" :::Well, personally, I don't see a problem with it. What does everyone else think? Aabh 07:16, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ::::I don't have any issues with it either. We have stuff on here that is full of violence and coarse language I don't see why sex has to be singled out as not acceptable. I think the best option is to judge each story/series on an individual basis then to just say none of it is allowed. Jono 08:11, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ::I guess, I wouldn't have a problem with it as long as it's "kept clean". Maybe we should put a template on slash fiction warning people in advance that if they can't handle it - don't read any further. That and no posting of R or X pictures. Unless the community or Wikia say differently - I think the group has spoken. -- 11:16, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Category:Hailing Frequencies